


BTS - The Pharmacy (Suga x Jeong-sun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [36]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Scare, Sex, Smut, angst and smut and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This fic is part of our headcanon universe and comprised of events between Suga and his girlfriend, Jeong-sun, over several months, starting from a few months into their relationship and ending around 8 months in (after the events of The Play but before Suga proposes in Stranded. ) Jeong-sun’s friend Yu-Jin, who is briefly mentioned here, is the character who is paired with J-Hope in 7 Minutes in Heaven.For new readers read about our headcanon universe, plot and original characters here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlistTrigger warning for mention of a negative pregnancy test / pregnancy scare which may upset some readers.





	BTS - The Pharmacy (Suga x Jeong-sun)

**PART ONE**

While Yoongi’s visits to the pharmacy were far from frequent, they were often enough to spark some gossip from Jeong-sun’s colleagues. She worked with three women and two men. The oldest of the latter was the owner and refrained from comment. It was mainly the two youngest of the women who were the sources of much of the talk. They had noticed the young male, sometimes sporting dark hair, other times bleached blonde, in the aisles on several occasions, sometimes browsing without purchasing, other times accompanied by a random selection of products he could just as easily purchase at the chain supermarket around the corner; toothpaste, dental floss, nail clippers. The youngest of the store assistants, two years fresh out of high school, wondered on his third or fourth visit whether he had a crush on her. She served him, running his items through the till one by one, a box of tissues, a packet of pain killers and a ten pack of batteries, and asked how his day had been. He seemed pleasant enough, replying to her questions easily but, after careful consideration, she came to the conclusion that he wasn’t single. He had a 'taken' vibe she couldn’t quite vocalise to her colleague.

Weekdays at the pharmacy were often long and dull, with the hours dragging on in the afternoon as the daylight shone in from the large double glazed windows by the door before they closed up at seven pm. Jeong-sun had been working there for a year and a half before she met Yoongi and was good at her job. She could serve customers quickly and without fuss, nodding her head sympathetically as they hold her about their array of ailments or their nosy neighbours or their failing marriages. She kept the children entertained with a series of soft finger puppets they kept behind the counter for this purpose when their parents brought them in with whooping cough or colic, often crying and distressed. She was able to administer the flu jab without much complaint, managing to subdue even those who were usually terrified of needles. All in all, she was an asset to the store and was therefore often called in to cover for other workers when they were sick and was also trusted to lock up the store at night, counting the cash from the tills and placing it in the night safe. The only skill she hadn’t managed to master in her time at the store was how to make the day go quicker when there were few customers.

This day started out no different to any usual Tuesday. She came in for her shift at 8:30am and clocked in to the till beside Mi-cha, her oldest female colleague who had been working at the store for over twenty years. The morning passed without much excitement. She had collected several prescriptions for customers, recommended several different types of cough medicine to parents of children who were off school with a bad cold and advised one customer, who entered the shop bleeding heavily following a work related injury with a screwdriver to visit the A&E department of the local hospital. She even telephoned him a taxi from the old-fashioned dial phone which hung from the back wall behind the counter.

Around 2pm her stomach began to grumble. She glanced at her co-worker who was pricing up sale items behind the prescription counter, lost in her work. Sighing, Jeong-sun turned back to the aisles of products and froze. She hadn’t noticed the small bell which hung over the front door tinkle, but then again she had been in the back room for the past five minutes, shelving a new delivery of products. Yoongi caught her eye from halfway down the central aisle which mainly stocked toiletries, before turning back to the shelf. He was wearing a casual pair of jeans and a black shirt, decorated with a subtle floral pattern. His hair was dyed bleach blonde, his dark roots showing through. She craned her neck to see what he was looking at, curious, but her attention was brought away as Mi-cha asked her a question about the price of fragrance sets and the bell above the door rang to signal a new customer entering the premises. When Jeong-sun turned back to the shop floor, Yoongi was walking towards the small counter, clutching a bottle of roll-on men’s deodorant. The customer who had just entered the pharmacy, a middle-aged man clutching a doctor’s note, got in line behind her boyfriend.

Yoongi looked a little sheepish as he handed over the deodorant and took his leather wallet from the pocket of his blue jeans. Jeong-sun tried to keep a straight face as she scanned the product with her hand-held device and failed, smirking despite her surprise at seeing him there.

“You know these are cheaper at the supermarket around the corner right?” She kept her voice low but sneaked a quick glance at her co-worker.

“I went to your apartment.” He said, his voice equally quiet. “But saw you weren’t there.” He shrugged.

“I work Tuesdays.” She muttered before speaking up. “That’s 5,000 won.”

Yoongi handed over a 5,000 note without speaking and waited for the receipt. The man behind him stood patiently and Jeong-sun cast him a glance as she opened the cash register.

“I’m due my lunch break.” She murmured in a low voice. “Can you wait fifteen minutes?”

He nodded and met her eyes for a moment.

“Do you need a bag?”

He shook his head. “No, thanks.” Pocketing the deodorant and the receipt, he walked out of the store while Jeong-sun turned to the next customer. She had told him fifteen minutes, but managed to step out the store only five minutes later, having pointed out to Mi-cha that she was supposed to have had her lunch two hours earlier, but had stayed during the delivery of new medicines. Yoongi was waiting for her in the small car park beside the store, smoking a cigarette by a green garbage can. He quickly stubbed out the butt when he heard the tinkle of the bell and threw the end into the can, exhaling the last of the smoke as she walked over to him, clutching a brown leather handbag in one hand.

“How long do you have for lunch?” He asked.

“An hour. Do you want to come back to mine for a coffee? I didn’t realise you were back.” She glanced at the road before crossing the street. They walked side by side along the pavement. The afternoon was quiet, with barely any traffic.

“Yes, thank you. And we just got back this afternoon, I didn’t know you were working.” They turned the corner and walked down a narrow side street.

“How did you know where I worked?” She nodded back towards the main road they had just come down. She couldn’t remember telling him which branch of pharmacy she worked at.

“I didn’t. That was just the closest pharmacy to your apartment.” He smirked. “I figured I needed deodorant anyway, I was over my liquid allowance at the airport and had to throw some away.”

Jeong-sun laughed at this as they turned down another quiet street, this one lined with large, overfilled garbage cans which spilled bags of litter into the street. They passed several stray cats. “Where did you go again?”

“China. Hong Kong. Taipei. A few other places.”

“All in a week?” She stopped in front of a narrow brick building and opened up the magnetic clasp of her handbag. She pulled out her set of keys and twisted them in the lock.

Yoongi nodded as she opened the front door and followed her into a communal hallway. “I think I’ll sleep for two days straight when I get home.”

She closed the door behind them and led the way up a narrow set of stairs, towards her first floor apartment. “How come you didn’t go straight home?”

He shrugged as they reached the landing. “I wanted to see you first.”

Jeong-sun coudn’t help but smile as she unlocked the door to her one bedroom apartment. Her heart fluttered as she closed the door behind them and attached the safety chain, more out of habit than anything else. Living on her own in a dubious part of Seoul had its dangers, especially for a woman in her twenties. She turned to the small kitchenette which bordered one edge of the living room and felt a wave of relief when she remembered that she had cleaned it the evening before while half-watching an episode of Stranger Things on the living room T.V, glancing at the subtitles between disinfecting the counter tops and washing all the pots in the small sink.

“I missed you.” Yoongi said as she pulled her old coffee machine forward on the counter and began to fill the spout with ground coffee beans. He reached forward and touched her hip.

“I missed you too.” Turning towards him, she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders loosely as he turned his head to intensify the kiss. He tasted of cigarettes and airport coffee but, still, her chest grew warm as their tongues met, feeling comfort in the firm touch of his large palms against her waist which pulled her closer and the soft caresses of his plump lips. She opened her mouth against his and moaned as his hand moved up her white shirt and skimmed the curve of her breast. Her uniform, issued by the pharmacy, was tight on her bust and her body strained with relief when she felt Yoongi’s hands against her chest, undoing the top set of buttons with quick, talented fingers.

“I have to be back in forty five minutes.” She reminded him as she pulled away from his lips. Her white bra peeked out from the V shaped gap in her shirt and Yoongi, ignoring her last remark, moved his head forwards to kiss along her fleshy bust, running his lips along the lacy trim as his fingers traced the hard outline of her nipples through the cups. She couldn’t help but moan as he moved his mouth down and pressed a kiss against the hard nubs through the padding of the fabric.

“Yoongi...” She gasped, part in warning, part responding to the pleasure he was giving her.

“I really missed you Jeong-sun.” He repeated in a low purr, his lips against her breasts. She gulped, unable to argue with this as he sank to his knees slowly, his lips grazing her covered stomach and navy, calf length skirt as he bent. She gazed down at him as he stroked her thigh through her formal, A-line skirt, his gaze fixed straight ahead. Moving his palms lower, he reached the hem of her skirt.

Jeong-sun let out a breathy laugh, realising what he was doing. “We don’t have enough time...”

He ignored her, pushing her skirt above her knees before proceeding to tuck the sides into her waist band so the fabric pooled at her hips, giving him clear access to her panties. Pouting, he hooked his fingers around the plain fabric of her briefs and slid them down her thighs. She didn’t protest but rolled her eyes as he licked his lips and pulled the black piece of clothing over her knees and calves. Despite herself, she felt wet between her thighs as she was exposed to the air.

She sighed. “You’d better be quick.”

He looked up and met her gaze, his hands now resting on the fleshiest parts of her thighs.

“...No pressure...” She continued. He flashed her a toothy grin and she couldn’t help but laugh in reply as he nestled his blonde head between her thighs and ran his tongue along her wet slit, pushing against her folds to circle her swollen clitoris. She moaned loudly and grasped the kitchen counter for support as he encouraged her to part her legs further apart to allow him better access. His tongue was quick against her, flicking and pleasuring her nub as his mouth sucked and kissed it, his intent to make her orgasm as quickly as possible.

“Jesus...fuck...” She cursed as he met her gaze, his brown eyes dark beneath a row of thick eyelashes. Her mouth lulled open at the sight of him on his knees, his mouth parted and pink tongue out, massaging her in soft, lulling motions. Maintaining eye contact, he withdrew his muscle momentarily and made a point of licking his lips before moving back to her wetness, moaning against her delicate skin. The spectacle was enough to push her over the edge. Her knuckles were white against the dark counter as her entire body shuddered with violent waves of pleasure. Yoongi grasped her thighs firmly, steadying her as she came against him, his tongue never relenting until he was sure she had experienced as much gratification as she was going to feel and her legs had stopped trembling.

Jeong-sun glanced at her silver watch, her hands still firm against the counter tops. “We still have half an hour...” She said, her voice unsteady and breathy.

Yoongi moved away from her crotch, his lips wet and his own voice throaty. “If you make the coffee I’ll make you a sandwich.”

She laughed in reply, feeling her stomach grumble.

 

**PART TWO**

He was true to his word and walked her back to the pharmacy twenty minutes later. The next three times he visited her at the shop, over the coming months, she had been unable to get away to speak to him properly. She came to realise, after the fourth unsuccessful visit, that he wasn’t really expecting her to. He never tried to distract her or ask her to get out of her duties. He simply wished to catch a glimpse of her between his busy schedule, even if only for a few minutes.

Her younger colleague pointed him out to her one day, around a month after his first visit. He had been staying at her apartment for the past two nights, so his visit was a surprise. Perhaps he was bored.

“He never buys the same thing twice...” The younger woman said quietly, pointing down the side aisle. His hair was dyed black once again.

“Really?” Jeong-sun asked, trying to sound interested.

“Really. Weird right?” The girl shook her head cryptically before turning back to a stacked pile of out of date painkillers, ready to be sent back to the distributor to be destroyed.

Later that evening, Jeong-sun joined Yoongi in her small living room, sitting beside him on the sofa. She had spent the past half an hour talking on her mobile phone in her bedroom. As soon as she re-joined him, Yoongi sensed that something was wrong. He leaned forward and placed his palm on her covered knee.

“Is everything okay?” He asked gently.

She nodded, slowly. “Yeah.” With a long sigh... “Yu-jin is moving to China on Friday. She got a job at the Beijing zoo...she starts next week.”

Yoongi thought this through for a moment. He had only spoke to Jeong-sun’s friend once, on the day they had first met, but he knew that, unlike the other girls she was acquainted with, Yu-jin was someone she implicitly trusted and they had known each other since their time at the University of Seoul. Jeong-sun had taken Philosophy and Economics, Yu-jin had studied Environmental Horticulture and Zoology.

“Does Hoseok know?” Yoongi asked. His bandmate had not said as much, but Yoongi knew that he had been growing increasingly close to Jeong-sun’s friend since they met several months before, on the day they had played seven minutes in heaven at a house party.

“She didn’t mention.” She leaned back on the sofa and Yoongi turned to look at her, watching her expression carefully. “She seemed excited. I’m really happy for her...”

He knew that she was, but her voice told a different story. He reached out and took her hand in his. He wasn’t used to seeing her so sad and it hurt. His chest ached.

“I know...” He said, running his thumb over her knuckles carefully. “It’s okay to feel sad too.”

She nodded, her eyes fixed on the old, threadbare carpet. “Yeah. I know that.” She attempted to smile at him but her lower lip trembled. “I almost forgot. I got you something from work.” There was a trace of humour in her voice, mixed in with the sadness. “Check the carrier bag over there.” She pointed weakly to a plastic bag hooked over the corner of a wooden chair by the small kitchen table. He stood up and walked over to the chair, opening the bag and pulling out its contents. Despite the sombre atmosphere in the room, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Nicotine gum.” Jeong-sun explained, trying to keep a straight face. “For your dirty habit.” Her voice cracked and she grinned.

They spent the rest of the evening watching a television series. The episodes were easy to watch and didn’t require a lot of attention to follow the plot. Halfway through the third episode, Jeong-sun moved down the sofa and pressed the side of her head against Yoongi’s chest. They snuggled down into the cushions and he held her close. Shortly before midnight, he reached for the remote control and turned off the T.V as she shifted position on the sofa, resting her head against the soft armrest. He made love to her slowly, kissing along her cheeks as he moved against her hips and kept quiet as his lips tasted salt on her skin.

A week later they sat side by side on a public bench outside of the pharmacy. She had seen him walk past during her lunch break and called him over. She ate a tuna mayonnaise sandwich as he sat beside her, a rectangular shape in his breast pocket a telltale sign of what he had been purchasing.

“Did you try the gum?” She asked, taking a bite of the seeded bread and nodding towards his shirt pocket. Her voice was laced with humour.

“It’s helping, I promise.” He smiled.

She raised her eyebrows, a smirk on her face.

“I’ve cut down a lot. This is my first packet in three days.” He briefly touched the shape in his shirt.

“Well you know where to get more Nicorette if you need it.” She took a gulp and swallowed the piece of bread. “We do a nasal spray too...”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as she finished her sandwich and took a sip of the bottled water that had been part of the meal deal.

“You said you finished university four years ago.” He said, breaking the silence.

She nodded. “Yeah. Graduated in the top ten percent of my class if you’d believe that.”

“I’d believe it. And you started working here what...two years ago?”

“Near enough. Why?”

He shook his head slowly. “I was just wondering what you did before...between.” He took her hand in his.

She shrugged. “I was unemployed for a couple of months after graduating. I went to live back at home in Gwangju for a bit, with my mom and then my brother.”

“And then what?” He was genuinely curious and watched as she took another sip of water.

“I moved back to Seoul. I shared an apartment with Yu-jin and she helped with the bills while I looked for a job. Then I worked as a home carer for a while...for people with disabilities or the elderly. Took them in their shopping, helped them clean, bathe...just normal things.”

She was looking at the pavement, watching the sun gleam from the shiny bits in the tarmac. The city air smelt of cut grass, cigarette smoke and exhaust fumes from the nearby main road. Yoongi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. His lips were soft and warm.

 

**PART THREE**

She loved him so deeply and wholly she sometimes felt her heart would break with the pressure of it all. They had been together for eight months and nothing like this had ever happened to her before. The article on her phone from a women’s magazine, quickly glimpsed at during her morning break at work, shouldn’t have caused her much alarm but it did. She felt her heart thud in her chest as she counted on both hands, muttering quietly under her breath.

Mi-cha said nothing as she scanned the item through the till and applied the staff discount, but Jeong-sun could feel her gaze from across the counter. It was a good thing that her younger colleagues were absent from work that day. The older woman placed the box in a plastic bag and handed it to her.

“If you’re not in tomorrow I’ll tell the boss you have a stomach bug.” Mi-cha said, not unkindly. Jeong-sun quickly thanked her, refusing to meet her eye as she quickly exited the pharmacy and headed home.

Yoongi showed up at her apartment an hour later, unexpectedly. He had brought them both pre-packaged sushi from the convenience store. His face dropped as she opened the door and allowed him to slip past her. Her eyes were red and swollen.

“Are you alright?” He asked, placing the small plastic plates on the kitchen counter.

“Yeah, fine.” She glanced at the sushi. “You’d better put that in the fridge. I had a late lunch at work.”

He complied silently, placing the trays on the top shelf of her almost-empty fridge, beside a tub of margarine and a sealed bag of red grapes. Jeong-sun returned to the small living area and sat down on the small sofa, waiting for Yoongi to join her. He slipped his arm around her back easily as he nestled against her and pressed his lips to her head.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

She nodded and he cuddled her as they spoke about her day at work and his upcoming performance on an American television show. After a while, he excused himself to use the bathroom and slipped into the small hallway which attached the living room to the single bedroom. The bathroom was halfway down the hall, by a closet. He closed the door behind him but didn’t bother with the lock. As he stood by the porcelain sink, washing his hands, he found his gaze dropping to the small garbage can by the toilet. Something on top had caught his eye and he bent down, examining it closer. His heart suddenly began to race in his chest as he recognised what it was and knew why it had caught his attention. He picked up the long, slim object carefully, as though it might break and frowned as he tried to make sense of the pink lines on the front of the plastic. He had seen pregnancy tests enough times on television to understand for certain that was what he was holding, but what the pink lines meant, he was no wiser. He bent back down and looked through the garbage can, trying to keep calm as he sifted through cardboard toilet paper tubes and empty shampoo bottles, searching for a set of instructions which would explain what he was seeing.

Finding nothing, he straightened up and turned to the mirrored cupboard above the sink. He opened the door and found what he was looking for immediately. The test had been part of a pack of two and Jeong-sun had clearly not used the second test. The cardboard box rattled with the spare as he picked it up and read the back, his vision blurring a little and his hands shaking with nerves. He read the instructions and double checked them, making sure he had understood.

There was a quiet knock at the bathroom door and Yoongi froze. He realised that he must have been gone for a while and, if Jeong-sun had taken the test shortly before he arrived this evening as he now suspected by the red rings around her tired looking eyes, she must have realised what he had found.

The door opened slowly and Jeong-sun entered the small room, her eyes flickering from Yoongi’s pale face to the plastic object in his hand. He clutched the box with the other. She registered the sight for a moment, accepting that she had been found out, before she gazed at the open cupboard above the sink.

“I see you found where I keep the Gaviscon.” She said drily, walking past him slowly and closing the mirrored door shut. Yoongi watched her and placed the test carefully on the edge of the sink before turning to her.

“You took a test?” His voice was calm, questioning.

She nodded. “I missed a period.”

“It’s negative?” He already knew the answer but needed her confirmation. Hearing it coming from her would make the situation feel more real. His heart rate was still increased, his stomach feeling a little fluttery with nerves.

She nodded her head again. “False alarm.” He could tell that she was relieved but her voice trembled a little nonetheless. “I’m sure I’ll come on in a day or two.”

There was a moment of silence as Yoongi tried to take this all in. Eventually, he sighed. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” She reached out her hand across the space and took his in hers. “Are you?”

He nodded. She could feel his pulse underneath the pads of her fingers; vibrating through the veins in his bony hand. “Yes.” His voice was low. “It was just a bit of a shock.”

She let out a small, breathy laugh. “Tell me about it.” She smiled but there was no humour in her voice. “It’s a good thing I work in a pharmacy. Staff discount...” Suddenly, she let out a sob and moved her hand to her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears as she cried, clutching her face with her palm. Yoongi dropped the cardboard box in the sink and closed the distance between them, pulling her into him with both hands and pressing his lips to her forehead.

“Do you want me to get the snip?” He quipped, placing his chin on top of her head as he pulled her closer. She laughed against his chest, her tears staining his t-shirt, dampening his skin as her body shook against him.

“No.” She sighed, her voice vibrating against his collar bone. He held her still for a few moments, allowing her to cry out her tears. He knew she was crying with relief, which should have made it easier to hear, but he felt his heart sink with each sob. She had been scared out of her wits only an hour or so ago, and he wished he could have been there with her when she had taken the test.

“Shall I make tea?” He asked after a while, his lips pressed against her black hair.

She laughed, pulling away slightly to look up at him. Her eyes were wet and red. “You hate tea,”

“It’s not for me.”

She nodded with a small smile and allowed him to lead them both back into the living room. She drank her tea and laughed as Yoongi took a sip of his own cup with a grimace. A fresh set of tears fell from her eyes and he pulled her against his side, settling down against the cushions. They fell asleep some time later, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. He woke an hour later and gently nudged her.

“Let’s go to bed.” He whispered as she opened her sore eyes and sat up. “You’ll get all stiff if you stay here.” He led her through the hallway by the hand and they settled down to sleep, him spooning her closely to his body as she began to snore gently.

 

***

Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a like if you enjoyed and consider subscribing/following us.


End file.
